


Ain't No Sunshine

by MMXIII



Series: Fragment dump [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: Steve doesn’t look up when Bucky comes in





	

 

Steve’s sat on the edge of the bed in their room when Bucky comes in. He’s fresh out of the shower, hair still damp, clean and sweet-looking in a grey tee and black boxer-briefs. The tv’s on, some news network or something judging by the scrolling banners and logos, but Steve isn’t watching it, he’s staring at the floor, curled over. Making himself small. He’s real beat-up too: purple-red bruises across the top of his thighs and a shock of white gauze peeking out of one soft-grey cotton sleeve. His left knee is all taped-up, as is his opposite wrist, and there’s a sore-looking cut on his cheek that follows the curve of his eye socket.

 

The Cap suit’s on the floor between them, half inside-out like it’s been pulled off in a hurry. There’s still blood on it.

 

Steve doesn’t look up when Bucky comes in and that’s when Bucky realises that the report on the tv is coverage of the firefight Steve’s just come back from. That Steve isn’t quite all there.

 

‘Hey’ he says easily, Steve starts a little and looks up. He smiles a little, can’t help it, he always smiles at Bucky, but it’s small and sad and his eyes are wet.

 

‘Hey’ Bucky says again, this time softer. He steps over the suit and stands between Steve’s knees, taking up all the space in front of him. ‘C’mere’.


End file.
